Angels Belong Together
by Angel29
Summary: TK thinks he might actually like Kari, but can he admit his feelings? Or will Davis have something to say about that? *CHAPTER SIX !6! WRITTEN!!* two more?
1. TK wonders...

Please, don't hurt me for something I wrote so late at night. I think its sorta good...isn't it? =)?  
  
  
Angels Belong Together  
  
TK had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach every single time he talked to Kari. But it couldn't be true, right? That he actually liked Kari? Wasn't she his friend? Besides, she was Davis's, and he complained about his jealousy by calling TK names. But Tk waved all that aside. He had known Kari since they were little kids, and nothing could ever come between them. They were friends and friends only.  
The next day at school, TK walked to school with Yolei and Cody. TK tried to ignore the funny feelings of the pit of his stomach when he waved to Kari. Davis was mad, as usual, and started saying, "TA, why are you waving at my girl?" TK just laughed and Kari corrected Davis. Yolei flirted with guys, as usual, and completely drooled over Ken. Cody was his simple self, quiet, demure. They had quite a laugh before they had to go to homeroom.  
TK told himself that he HAD to know whether Kari had felt the same way about him. So, as a tactic, TK thought that he should invited Kari over for dinner at the Ishida residence. He wrote her a note and tried to quickly pass it to Kari before their teacher would notice...which unfortuantely he did. The teacher raised an eyebrow and said, "What, Ishida? Passing notes to your girlfriend? Give that note to me!"  
Blushing, TK gave the note to the teacher. "What was SO interesting that you had to pass in a note, hmm? Ahh, I see, now, you're inviting her to the fabled Ishida residence for dinner. Tell your mother that I wish to have a talk with him on the way there."  
TK groaned. Her mother would be very angry with him now that he had gotten into trouble with the teacher. Kari winked, which meant that she was willing to go, which was good, wasn't it? Davis looked raging mad...TK wondered how he would confront Kari about his feelings.  
  
Angel: Be a good darlinnnkk*lol* and Rate and Review! 


	2. But if I'm not what it seems?

But if I'm not what it seems?  
  
Tk sighed. It was only three more boring minutes of school. And then, Davis will start ranting on about how TA should not have asked Kari to dinner, because it was impolite. TK wished that the teacher had not read out the note to the entire class. People were now bugging him with questions, like whether TK liked Kari. Of course, he had to deny them before Kari found out. Middle school was so hard...  
Kari was sitting on the grass with Yolei and Cody. Suddenly, that whole butterfly feeling was in his stomach again. He felt like he was floating somewhere and only Kari and TK were floating. He sighed with contentment. It was times like these did he realize his crush for Kari. TK groaned, though, because Davis was coming toward him with a vengence.  
Davis started saying how TK was not supposed to be with Kari, and that Kari was the only girl for him, and Kari was not indeed, meant for TK. TK just started mechanically nodded, not at all listening to Davis's crazy rants.  
"RINGGGGGGG!"  
TK woke up from his little daydream to find that school had been just let out. He was happy, yet scared. After all, tonight was the night where he, TK Takashi, will have to admit his feelings for Kari once and for all. There would be no holds barred.  
TK walked home with Yolei and Cody, back to their apartment building. Yolei questioned TK on why he seemed so sad, "TK, what's the matter? You seem so down and everything...Is it because of Davis's calling you TA all the time? Has it finally gotten to you? If not, what the freak is it? You're driving me crazy!"  
TK was a little disturbed by Yolei's nosy questioning, and tried to change the subject. Luckily, he suceeded, but Yolei still looked at him watchfully, trying to figure out what was wrong with TK. Yolei had one of those weird eyebrow expression on her face. TK tried hard to not grimace a smile on his face.  
It was 4:00 and it was only three hours till dinner...  
  
  
Angel: Please Rate and Review *smooches* bye..for now! 


	3. The Big Moment

The Big Moment  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" shouted TK.  
"Oh, dear, how was school?" His mom answered.  
"Um, it was ok...hey, do you mind if Kari comes over for dinner?" Tk said, avoiding the "school" question.  
"Um, sure...that's ok."  
TK groaned and sighed. Hmm, this sighing business took up most of his time. Why couldn't his mother have been mean for just one day, and said no. It was horrible, he had the jitters. How could he tell Kari how he feels without messing up and being a total jerk in her eyes. After all, they were friends, and friends didn't like each other...at least, not in that way.  
Oh, well, what's done, done. TK started getting ready for the big night. He gelled his hair like never before, and tried to look for the hippest clothes to wear. This crush thing was way too hard to please. His mom peeked in the room and smiled when she saw her son being so worred about a girl. She thought that TK would enver find the right girl. But the right girl was always in front of him, it was that he was too blind to see it.  
"Mom, what are you doing? I'm getting ready!" said TK when he found his mom peeking into his room. "Well since you're here already...do you think the blue or the green is better on me? Or you laughing?"  
Indeed, Mrs. Takashi was laughing, at her son's crazy antics about what he was going to wear. It was almost if he was like Matt getting ready for a date with Mimi. She told him to just hurry up because Kari was going to arrive any minute.  
~*~ Ding Dong! ~*~ rang the doorbell.  
"See! She's here already! Now hurry up!"  
Mrs Takashi opened the door and greeted Kari. Kari looked more pretty and formal than usual. She was, surprisingly, wearing a cute pink dress with gray coloring splashed over the pink, making it very exotic and strange at the same time. "Hi, Kari, that's a beautiful dress you have on there."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Takashi."  
"Oh, would you look at the time? I seem to have some place I need to get to...urgently. Um, the dinner is on the table, and TK is in his room. Have fun now!"  
TK heard all the words his mother said. He gulped. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Angel: Liked it? Rate and Review! Woo! I'm tired! I've been writing Fics sooooooo much today. I've updated my You Only Meet True Love Once story! And a new one! Thats for my FRIEND nicow! ^_^ look for more tommorrow! *smooches* As always, you should RATE AND REVIEW! 


	4. She likes me, she likes me not, she like...

Angel: The next installment offff....Angels Belong together  
  
She likes me, she likes me not, she likes me, she likes me not...  
  
TK sweat-dropped. How could his mother be so cruel as to leave him alone...in an apartment...with his crush. His mother was so dastardly cruel. He peeked in out of his room. Where was Kari, now? Suddenly, Kari popped in front of his face. "Hey, how are you? Can you believe your mother? She made this great big dinner for us! Oh, um, are you done?" Kari said cheerfully.  
TK grinned weakily and stepped outside of his door. "Well, um, hi, Kari! Um...at the end of dinner, I kind of have something to tell you."  
"Really? That's what Davis said when he called me. He was all angry and hurt somehow. Anyways I told him that we were friends and friends should be allowed to go on dinner dates together. He was all crazy-like, too! That Davis sure cracks me up..."  
"So Davis actually called you because he was all worried about you? I swear that guy is in totally love in you!"  
"Oh, TK, you crack me up, but I don't think I would ever like Davis."  
"Why wouldn't you? I mean the drool on his face obviously tells you that the guys crazy about you."  
Kari asked, "Should we sit down or something, or get right to dinner?"  
"Kari, um, let's talk, I guess. What's new at your house. Is Tai finally moving out?"  
"Yes, he is, and he's moving out with a certain girl we know. Wink wink..."  
"So he's finally moving in with Sora, I'm glad. Matt's doing the same thing with Mimi, and I don't think it'll be too long before we hear of a double wedding!"  
Kari laughed, "Haha, I'll be glad when the day my brother finally marries the girl he loves. I mean, he took so long to tell her how he feels. Speaking of crushes/loves how do you stand on it."  
TK got nervous and stammered throughout his reply,"Oh, love, um..um..um...well I think it's a thing where you can't live about another minute withought the person that--"  
Kari interrupted, "No I mean, who do you like."  
TK sweat-dropped again. "Well, um...no comment?"  
"That's an interesting way of avoiding the question."  
So Davis knew about his plans to tell Kari that he liked her? This was an interesting twist. And why was Kari so impatient about learning who he liked? Kari looked impatiently at TK, "Well, I certainly can't wait until dinner about your little secret. Tell me what you want to tell me or I will just burst!"  
TK gulped. He couldn't tell her now, and told Kari that it would be best until after dinner that he tell her. But, Kari persisted, begging him to tell her and wouldn't stop nagging. Finally, TK gave into the pressure, and he said, "Well, see, Kari, here's the thing. I think I might be in love with you."  
A shocked moment pursued. After what seemed like an eternity, Kari spoke. "Well, TK, I think I may be in love with you too..."  
  
Angel: PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW...*pants* only one more story and i'm finished for the day...*pants* 


	5. What if...she loves me?

Angel: IMM BACKKK! lol, the mall of america was fun!!! OoOo back to the story~! Nicow, i went to hot topic...many many weird ppl!  
  
Wait...so she likes me?  
  
TK stammered for a bit before he could get the words out of his mouth. "So...so...you like me...eerrr...um...I mean you love me."  
Kari blinked slowly and replied, "No, I think I might be in love with you...that's a little bit different."  
TK sweatdropped and couldn't believe Kari. She was avoiding he question. She didn't really say that she loved him, only that she thinks that she likes him. Why were girls so complicated...*sigh* "Um...so...you don't like me...?!?"  
"No, silly, I like you, but...there's the whole Davis situation, and the wole, you know, best-friend thing. I don't really think that we should, you know, be together."  
The whole avoiding-the-questions thing was getting a tad bit annoying. His shoulders slumped from the happy, hyper position it was in. So, she had feelings for Davis, too. "So, um, Kari, but I think we'd be great together! I mean, who cares what Davis thinks. I love you ...isn't that enough? Why should we have to think of the group beause of just a relationship?"  
"But...but...TK, I can't be like, going out with you, *Snaps* like that. I mean, I'd have to think about it. I'm not sure we should, considering we've known each other forever and that we all hang around in the same group. What if we break up, what if you fall in love with someone else, what if---"  
"Why the heck are you thinking of the what-ifs? I mean what if I had never told you I loved you? What if this, what if that...This is now, Kari, and we can't be basing our lives on something that others might do or say. If this is love...then it shoudn't matter what our friends say."  
Kari's eyes were now watery. "I don't know, TK...I just don't know...can we eat now? I'm starving."  
TK's angry voice melted away, and he smile. His Kari sure knew how to get out of tough situations. "Sure, what did my mom make? Some nasty beet soup? Or chicken a la carrots?"  
Kari's voice sounded surprised. "Actually, it's quite good. It's like a normal Japanese meal. Surprise, surprise...your mom can REALLY cook when she puts her mind to it!"  
TK laughed heartily with her. "Haha, maybe because she probably knew that she had to cook right at least ONCE in her life."  
Kari laughed again, and they almost had tears in their eyes. It was times like this that TK truly realized how much he really loved Kari, becasue they were just so right together, and they were happiest when they were together.  
TK and Kari chatted most of the meal away. When TK heard the door lock, he was surpirsed, that the time had passed away so quickly. "Well, kids, did you have a great time? And perhaps straighten out some things?"  
Kari replied. "Um, well, Mrs. Takashi, thanks for the wonderful meal. I'm sure I'm be meeting you again soon."  
She quickly went to the door and she walked away quickly. TK knew that was because she did not want to tell about what she was going to decide. His mom was looking at him expectantly. "Well, mom, it started in a crazy turn of events...."  
  
  
Angel: SO SO TIRED!! I JUST GOT BACK!!! AHHH~~ 135 AM~~~ 


	6. A girl never reveals her secrets

A girl never reveals her secrets  
  
TK~  
  
The next day, TK woke up, feeling a tad bit sad and melancholy. He dreamt yesterday that Kari had finally decided to go out with him. Yet there was always something, a shadow in the distant future. He was sad and dwelt upon it for at least an hour. "TK, honey, what's taking you so long? Come on it's almost time for school to start!"  
  
Kari~  
Kari kicked some rocks. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel. She did not want to hurt anyone, nevermind how she felt. Kari always felt she had an obligation as herself, to make good for the rest of the team. And Davis...how was he going to feel about this...After all, the poor guy had only been in love with her for the past year. She didn't want to disappoint anybody, least of all TK. But, how where the consequences going to be played out?  
Kari sighed. She tried to give it a lot of thought, but...how was a person supposed to about this? How where you supposed to feel when the person that you loved, loved you back? Yes, she admitted it, she was completely, positively in love with TK. What was there not to love? His charms just overcame her the second time they met. And it was pure concidence that their digimon both were angels. And what was that saying?  
Kari shook it away. She had to get through the whole school class now, didn't she? And the fact that she would have to face the people that she loved, and end up hurting one of them. Life was full of hard decisions, but...someone had to make them, didn't they? No one asked her if she was to be the object of Davis and TK's affection. Why couldn't life be easy. If only...NO!...TK had told her not to say about what ifs. It was so hard though, for it was a hard habit to break. Geesh...Today, TK and Davis were looking at her expectantly, as if she could just make the decision right then and there...It was so hard, getting through class. All her thinking muddled up the teacher's talking, and she did not understand a thing her teacher told her.  
"Kari!! Kari!! Hello!! Um...haha...recess is now starting...are you there?"  
It was Yolei, and Kari could take some comfort in her friend's niceness. Her friend was simply wonderful. She could confide in Yolei. No more hiding her anxieties inside her poor little heart..."Well, Yolei, I need help...I'm in love with TK, and TK's in love with me, and Davis is too, What am I ever going to do?"  
Yolei blinked...then blinked again, "Well, this is a nice touch. I always knew this was going to happen."  
Kari sighed, "What do you mean you knew that this was going to happen?"  
"Come on, Kari, those guys are always by your side, and they totally are in love with you! I mean, TK probably more than Davis. I mean, Davis is, well, the clingy type, and TK wants you to be all you can be."  
"Yolei, this isn't helping one single bit. I mean, I don't want to hurt anybody. Why would I want to do that?"  
Yolei snorted, "Well, I'm sorry! Like, why don't you think about what you want instead of stupid TK and Davis, no offense. Why do you have to think about there feelings? If you love TK more than Davis, or otherwise, ya gotta let them know. It's no point in going out with one or the other just because of how they feel. Some one's going to get hurt no matter what."  
Kari smiled weakily. "Thanks, Yolei, that, sorta, helps the situation."  
"Anytime now! Um, well, I gotta get going! Izzy is going to show the computer group a bunch of technical crap...seeya! Hope you feel better!~"  
Kari watched as Yolei ran down the hall. This was going to be a tough decision to make....  
  
Angel:More later!! =) yay!! im going to six flags! WOO HOO!! lmao...RATE AND REVIEW! 


	7. A girl never reveals her secrets

A girl never reveals her secrets  
  
TK~  
  
The next day, TK woke up, feeling a tad bit sad and melancholy. He dreamt yesterday that Kari had finally decided to go out with him. Yet there was always something, a shadow in the distant future. He was sad and dwelt upon it for at least an hour. "TK, honey, what's taking you so long? Come on it's almost time for school to start!"  
  
Kari~  
Kari kicked some rocks. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel. She did not want to hurt anyone, nevermind how she felt. Kari always felt she had an obligation as herself, to make good for the rest of the team. And Davis...how was he going to feel about this...After all, the poor guy had only been in love with her for the past year. She didn't want to disappoint anybody, least of all TK. But, how where the consequences going to be played out?  
Kari sighed. She tried to give it a lot of thought, but...how was a person supposed to about this? How where you supposed to feel when the person that you loved, loved you back? Yes, she admitted it, she was completely, positively in love with TK. What was there not to love? His charms just overcame her the second time they met. And it was pure concidence that their digimon both were angels. And what was that saying?  
Kari shook it away. She had to get through the whole school class now, didn't she? And the fact that she would have to face the people that she loved, and end up hurting one of them. Life was full of hard decisions, but...someone had to make them, didn't they? No one asked her if she was to be the object of Davis and TK's affection. Why couldn't life be easy. If only...NO!...TK had told her not to say about what ifs. It was so hard though, for it was a hard habit to break. Geesh...Today, TK and Davis were looking at her expectantly, as if she could just make the decision right then and there...It was so hard, getting through class. All her thinking muddled up the teacher's talking, and she did not understand a thing her teacher told her.  
"Kari!! Kari!! Hello!! Um...haha...recess is now starting...are you there?"  
It was Yolei, and Kari could take some comfort in her friend's niceness. Her friend was simply wonderful. She could confide in Yolei. No more hiding her anxieties inside her poor little heart..."Well, Yolei, I need help...I'm in love with TK, and TK's in love with me, and Davis is too, What am I ever going to do?"  
Yolei blinked...then blinked again, "Well, this is a nice touch. I always knew this was going to happen."  
Kari sighed, "What do you mean you knew that this was going to happen?"  
"Come on, Kari, those guys are always by your side, and they totally are in love with you! I mean, TK probably more than Davis. I mean, Davis is, well, the clingy type, and TK wants you to be all you can be."  
"Yolei, this isn't helping one single bit. I mean, I don't want to hurt anybody. Why would I want to do that?"  
Yolei snorted, "Well, I'm sorry! Like, why don't you think about what you want instead of stupid TK and Davis, no offense. Why do you have to think about there feelings? If you love TK more than Davis, or otherwise, ya gotta let them know. It's no point in going out with one or the other just because of how they feel. Some one's going to get hurt no matter what."  
Kari smiled weakily. "Thanks, Yolei, that, sorta, helps the situation."  
"Anytime now! Um, well, I gotta get going! Izzy is going to show the computer group a bunch of technical crap...seeya! Hope you feel better!~"  
Kari watched as Yolei ran down the hall. This was going to be a tough decision to make....  
  
Angel:More later!! =) yay!! im going to six flags! WOO HOO!! lmao...RATE AND REVIEW! 


End file.
